Charmed: Arrival
by Narek
Summary: What if Wyatt came back from the future to get Chris?


Charmed Fanfiction-Arrival

**Charmed Fanfiction-Arrival**

Chris stood and looked deeply at the Book of Shadows. He wasn't looking up any particular demon or any other type of evil creature. What he was doing was contemplating many things. Ever since he had come back from his future to the past, he had, had a lot of things on his mind. He had come back to the past to change his future and save his family, the Halliwells. In his future, his own brother Wyatt had turned evil and taken over everything. He became a terror and everyone in the future lived in fear for their lives. It took Chris a long time to figure out a way to make the future better and it was done by him making the sacrifice to come here. He left behind everything that he knew to come here and save not only himself but his family as well. When he had come to the past, he had not told his mother, Piper Halliwell, his father, Leo Wyatt or his aunts, Phoebe and Paige who he was. He just told them what they needed to know, that he was here to save Wyatt. He kept to himself who he really was in order to keep this as not complicated as he could make it. However, now everything was different. Now, they all knew who he was and he supposed that it was a good thing but it did complicate manners. It did this in the sense that, when they didn't know, it was easier, they didn't look at him the way they did now. He now had a connection with them that was visible to everyone. They looked at him as a part of their family instead of just someone with a mission. Although this was the case, he dealt with his life now and he could deal with anything that was thrown his way. That was currently what he was contemplating about, how he could do that. He was thinking when he heard footsteps to which he looked up to see his mother come into the attic.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" she asked once she saw him.

"Me, nothing, just looking for the next demon we have to go after," he said as he went and opened the Book of Shadows and pretended that was what he was really doing up here. As Piper looked at him, she could tell that he wasn't being completely honest but she overlooked it. Chris had always been mysterious from the moment he arrived here and Piper knew it was because there was much of the future he couldn't tell in fear of what they might think. She had tried to get him to open up, but it seemed he was just as stubborn as she was. Piper slowly walked up to him and looked in the book as he flipped through the pages.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

"Well, there are a lot who have the power to turn Wyatt evil, it's just hard to figure out which one to go after first," Chris replied.

"Well, just pick one, I trust you," she said and that gave him a moments pause. It was at times like this where he felt uncomfortable, but he didn't let it show.

"Right," he said as he continued to flip through the pages. As he was doing this his aunts came in.

"Any news?" they asked.

"Nothing yet but I think we have a list of suspects to try," Piper replied and they all nodded. However, before things could start, on the wall far from them there was a glow. They all looked to it and didn't know what was happening. As questions formulated in their minds, they seemed to be answered when a figure walked out of the void. They didn't recognize this man but Piper looked to Chris who looked like someone had just walked over his grave. His face was pale and he had a mix of horror and shock. Instead of asking him who this man was, Piper just looked at the stranger. The more she looked at him, the more she felt like she recognized him.

"Who are you?" she finally asked and the stranger smiled.

"Oh I'm hurt you don't recognize me, but I suppose you wouldn't not for another twenty years anyway," he said and as he looked at her, recognition came over her and he knew it, "hello mother."

Once the identity of the new arrival was revealed Piper looked to Chris and knew it was all true. This person, this grown man, was none other than her first born son, Wyatt. This was the evil Wyatt that they were trying so hard to save. At first, no one knew what to do and as a moment passed, Chris was the first to act. He tossed Piper out of the way and was just about to use his telekinesis but Wyatt was faster and used his own to throw Chris away. He hit the wall hard and went down. The Charmed Ones just watched this and were shocked, so shocked that they didn't know what to do. Wyatt took advantage of that and just used his telekinesis to pin them against opposite walls. As they were incapacitated, he looked to them.

"Well, I have to say this is some reunion," he said as he began to walk towards Chris who was starting to recover. He looked down at him and sighed, "Oh Chris, why do I always have to clean up after you." As he was about to lean down, he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Leo, his father, walk in. When Leo saw him, he was taken back. As they looked at each other it gave Chris the moment of hesitation he needed to attack. This time he was faster and used his telekinesis to throw Wyatt away. Like Chris before him, Wyatt hit the wall hard. Chris then got up quickly and wasted no time to go after Wyatt who recovered fast.

"What the hell is going on here?" Leo asked as Chris and Wyatt fought. After Chris had thrown Wyatt his hold on the Charmed Ones fell. They were released and like Leo, they watched the boys fight. They were still taken off guard but they recovered fast especially when Wyatt started to win. Piper was the one who recovered faster and she blasted him. She didn't want to but she knew that it wouldn't kill him. He was going to hurt Chris and she couldn't let that happen. As he was blasted backwards, he looked around and seemed to realize that he was outmatched. After he did, his eyes settled on Chris's.

"I'll be back," he said and then he disappeared leaving them all in shock.

Later, everyone gathered in the conservatory to discuss the situation. They filled Leo in on what had happened and what he had missed.

"So that was Wyatt, I can't believe it, how did he get here?" Leo asked.

"Probably the same way I did, with a spell, with all the power he has at his disposal, I'm just not sure why he hadn't shown up earlier," Chris replied.

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked and they all looked at each other.

"We need to find a way to stop him since he is obviously here to stop us from saving him," Phoebe replied.

"We can't let him," Chris replied.

"Of course we can't, but that brings us back to how do we stop him?" Paige asked and they all thought about it. Chris, however, had an idea but he couldn't tell them what he was thinking. They would never go for it but the thought didn't leave him.

Wyatt, after leaving his home, went to the Underworld. He knew that no matter how powerful he was, if he was going to go up against all his family he would need more power. If he was going to get what he wanted, he would need a lot of power so that meant a lot of demons. He knew this time period and because he did, he knew there wouldn't be any good beings that he could make work for him. So, with all these things working against him, he decided to go to the most powerful demons he worked with in the future. He entered the Trio's lair and bypassed their alarms quite easily. When he got to the last one however, he intentionally set it off and the Trio were on top of him in an instant. He didn't worry about them, even though they looked very menacing.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" one of the Trio, Alzaeous, asked.

"Always the questionnaire Alzaeous, you really need to stop that," Wyatt said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I know everything about all of you, due to the fact that you work for me." At that, the Trio laughed out loud.

"We don't serve anyone, especially the likes of you," another of the Trio, Malkian, replied. Wyatt didn't have time for this and so he summoned an energy ball and threw it at the last member of the Trio, the weakest one of them, vanquishing him. The other two stared at what just happened shockingly.

"Now that I have your attention, you are going to help me if you want to live and don't think I care about changing history I don't really need you but I can survive through your deaths I'm a survivor, what you have to ask yourselves is, are you?" After Wyatt's speech, the duo thought about it but Wyatt could tell that he had them. Since he now had them, he could start with saving his future.

After much discussion about what to do about Wyatt, they decided that perhaps they could try to talk to him. They believed that his arrival was a sort of opportunity. They wouldn't have to look for the demon that turns him, they could change him now. Chris listened to them as they talked and part of him wanted to say to them, "what were they thinking". They didn't take his advice when he said to find a way to send him back as fast as they could. He knew that they wouldn't really be able to kill him because of who he was. He knew what he was capable of but he knew that they couldn't. They didn't know his brother like he did and he knew that he had to get rid of him before he did the damage he knew he could. The only thing Chris wasn't sure about was why he was really here. There were two options, one, was that he decided to get a head start on his empire. If that was the case, then he would have to protect little Wyatt just in case he came after him. The last option was that, like before when he sent Bianca back to the past, he was here to get him. A while ago, he had sent his fiancée Bianca to come get him and bring him home. She had succeeded but in the end Wyatt had tried to kill him. It hadn't been the first time Wyatt had tried to kill him, he was used to it. What he didn't want was his family to be exposed to him because he knew how they would feel. They already partly blamed themselves for what happened to Wyatt and seeing him here would reinforce that. He didn't want them to feel bad and so he wanted to get rid of Wyatt no matter what his plan was, that he knew, would eventually reveal itself sooner rather than later.

When Wyatt got everything together he stood with all his demons that were ready to serve him. As things were, he didn't have much trouble getting them together but that wasn't surprising. They were all waiting for his word on when they would attack. His plan was to attack the Manor and use the demons as a distraction so that he could go after his main goal. He had to do it fast before they were able to form a plan to stop him. He had the advantage of knowing them and knowing that they didn't know what he truly wanted. As he prepared everything, he gathered everyone and told them to go first.

The Halliwells were in the conservatory when the demons attacked. Chris and Leo were not there but they came in when they heard the ruckus. When Chris and Leo entered they were about to join the fight when Leo was thrown telekinetically away. Chris looked around frantically for a moment before he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" he yelled as he looked sideways and saw Wyatt as his assaulter, "let go."

"Oh dear brother, you are such a pain, but soon to be rectified," Wyatt said as Chris struggled. Piper had just finished with one demon when she saw what was happening. Right then, her eyes locked with her elder son. In his eyes, she didn't see the son she saw everyday, she saw what he had been through in his life. He was the first one who looked away and before anyone could get to them, he disappeared with Chris. The demons saw them go and the ones that were left exited as well.

"Okay, what just happened?" Phoebe asked as she shook off some demon dust.

"I think we just lost Chris," Piper said, still in extreme shock.

When Wyatt got back to his current lair he threw Chris down very hard. Once he let him go he stood up to face him.

"Now, now Chris, you know better than that," Wyatt said as he knew that Chris was ready to attack. By the look on Chris's face, Wyatt knew he was re-thinking his situation.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"What do I want, you know what I want, I want you to stop fiddling with my future," he said.

"I'm trying to save you," Chris said.

"Well stop, I happen to like my life, it's not my problem you never liked your life," Wyatt said back.

"It was your fault I didn't like my life Wyatt, but I'm not giving into this, I'm going to leave and you're not going to stop me."

"You should know me better than, I'm not going to let you go, you're coming back to the future with me and when we do, we can get back to our brotherly bonding," Wyatt replied. Chris did know his brother and he knew that they never bonded and wouldn't. Wyatt's version of bonding was him torturing Chris until he grew bored and decided to finally kill him. Due to that, he wasn't going to let Wyatt take him back there or anywhere, ever again.

"You can try," Chris spat at him.

"Oh, I will, I have to actually, I don't have a lot of time you see, the spell I used to get here only lasts for 48 hours and as you can see, I only have a few hours left so currently, I'm just waiting for the portal to open so we can go." After he said that Chris glared at him and Wyatt at him. Then, both Chris and Wyatt did their own thing and attacked one another. The room quaked as the two went at it. Chris was able to hold his own for a little while but Wyatt had a lot of power that he was able to get one over on him. He threw him with all his telekinetic strength and pinned him against a wall. He started to push harder and Chris cringed using all his will power not to cry out.

The Halliwells knew they had to find Chris. Leo had gone to the Underworld with Paige to see if they could get their demon snitches to tell them where they could be. Piper was with Phoebe scrying to see if they could locate them that way. Unfortunally for them, it wasn't working. Piper was getting a little frantic and Phoebe could tell.

"Piper, what's wrong," she asked and Piper looked to her sister.

"I lost my son," she said.

"Piper you didn't lose him, either of them, not yet and you won't."

"It was one thing to know that Wyatt was evil but it is a whole new thing to actually see it," Piper explained.

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but we have to if we're going to save Chris and Wyatt too." From Phoebe's words Piper was comforted a little but she kept the rest of her problems to herself. Just then, Leo and Paige came back and looked quite satisfied.

"We found him," Leo said and thus they all got ready.

The orbs were the first to alert Wyatt that someone was coming. When he saw the family, he wasn't at all surprised. They got there and they looked pretty prepared.

"Family," Wyatt said in a fake joyous tone. When they orbed in and saw him, they looked around. It was Piper who first saw Chris, sprawled on the ground, barely conscious. She wanted to run towards him but Wyatt was standing there blocking him from her.

"What have you done?" she demanded. Wyatt looked to her and he looked to Chris.

"Brotherly bonding, what else," he said.

"Well, it stops now," she said and he actually laughed out loud at that.

"Oh, come on mom," he said very cocky; "you haven't been able to tell me what to do since I was fifteen."

"Well, you're going to listen to me now," she said and then she turned to her sisters, mainly Paige who took out a spell written on a piece of paper. They started to read it together and Wyatt realized what they were trying to do.

"You're trying to take my powers away, please," he said and then before they could finish, he concentrated hard. An energy wave emanated from him and hit all of them. They flew backwards and stopped in mid spell. As they were knocked back, Chris was able to get back up. Wyatt's back was to him and so he was able to take him by surprise. He used his own telekinesis to throw him away and then orbed to the others. He went first to Piper and helped her up.

"Mom are you okay?" he asked as they got up.

"Yeah," she said as they looked at each other. That was when Wyatt recovered and saw this exchange.

"Oh, how cute, Chris, you were always a momma's boy," he said as Chris turned back to him.

"Your fight is with me, leave them out of this," he said.

"No, it involves anyone who is trying to take away my empire," Wyatt replied.

"Wyatt, please, you can still be good," Leo said and Wyatt glared at him.

"Oh, is this where you say I can still be the one you want me to be, I can still be good and start defeating demons like you did for all those years, please, I rule the demons, that is so much better, if you don't like it, tough, it's my life and I love it, everything is at my disposal and you're not going to take it from me!" he yelled.

"We don't care what you want, we're going to save you so you need to go so we can do it," Piper said and everyone knew what they had to do. Before Wyatt could attack, Leo and Paige orbed out and came back in behind Wyatt. He was turning around but was then knocked down. That didn't keep him down however; he turned up to them and threw them away. While he was preoccupied with them, as it was planned, Piper used her own power and blasted him. She knew it would keep him busy.

"Chris, get the powerless spell," she said.

"We don't have to, we just have to wait a little while," he said.

"Why?" she asked as she kept blasting and her sisters and Leo did their share to hold Wyatt back.

"The spell that brought Wyatt here only lasts for a little while longer and then he goes back," he said. As Piper heard that, Wyatt did too. That was when he put all his energy into fighting back and managed to overcome all of them. He turned and before Piper could blast him again, he threw his energy at her. She flew back and that left Chris open to face Wyatt.

"Leave them alone," Chris seethed.

"Make me," he said and Chris wasted no time to attack. While they went at it, there was a whoosh and they all looked to see a blue portal open. Everyone who saw it knew what it meant, mainly Wyatt.

"No, not yet," he said angrily.

"Chris, get Wyatt to the portal," Piper said and Wyatt smirked.

"Yeah, little brother, do it, even though you never could never get one over on me before, but I suppose you can try," he said.

"Oh, I will, and you might be surprised this time," Chris said.

"Really, how is that?" Wyatt asked but in reply, Chris moved with speed that took Wyatt off guard. He orbed out and when he orbed back in he was behind him. Before Wyatt could turn around, Chris used his telekinesis to throw him straight towards the portal. Wyatt stopped himself just before he entered and turned around to face Chris again.

"Did you really think that could stop me?" he said and he laughed. Although, as he was laughing he noticed Chris smile.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Oh, but you're not dealing with just me," he said and he took only a moment to find out what he meant. He looked to Chris's side to see Piper standing there. His eyes widened knowing what was coming next as Piper stared at him.

"We're going to save you," she said and then they both locked eyes with each other. They held that gaze for only a moment before Piper blasted him with all her power and he flew backwards into the portal. He yelled angrily the whole way and once he was in, the portal closed. Once he was gone, things calmed down. Chris could finally take a deep breath as he looked at his family.

"Is it over?" Paige asked and they all just looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

Later, Chris was at his mother's club, P3, where he lived. He turned around and had to stop because he saw his mother standing there.

"Oh, hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. They stood there in silence for a moment before Piper continued, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For what you had to go through in the future, I knew about it but I didn't know how it really was until I saw him and I just wanted to say sorry."

"You didn't have to, it's okay, I came to terms with my past a long time ago, I had to," he replied.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything."

"Thanks, I know."

"Really, I'm your mother, it's my job," she said and right then they smiled at each other. All in all, they were just happy being here and safe.


End file.
